


Just A Nightmare

by the_boy_kings_writings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demon Blood, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boy_kings_writings/pseuds/the_boy_kings_writings
Summary: Supernatural aesthetics and edits also posted to my SPN edits blog the-boy-king-aesthetics on Tumblr
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Just A Nightmare

_Sam Winchester felt like the happiest Hunter alive._

He was actually... _Happy_. He had finally graduated from Stanford University from finishing both pre-law and law with the degree that he had _wanted_. Both Sam and Jess graduated at the top of their respective classes- Sam graduating to become a lawyer, and Jess graduating to become a nurse. Jess' degree had taken her a bit longer than Sam's- But all the former hunter cared about was being happy with the love of his life. After being with her for four years- _Sam had asked Jessica to marry_ him. And she had said **_yes_**. After five years of being happily married to the love of his life, no worries, and no more _hunting_ , a new miracle had come into their family- Jessica was _expecting_. Nine months later, their daughter was born. They had decided to name her Kateyln Mary Winchester. Sam Winchester had never been happier in his _life._ He finally had the family he wanted, he was happy married with a child, and he no longer had to worry about hunting. Well, he _still_ did, yeah... just not 24/7. It was only _natural_ that the younger Winchester would constantly be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life, knowing the evil and **MONSTROUS** things that were out there. Jess constantly questioned her husbands _strange_ habits- Lining all their windows an doors every night with rock salt, having a priest bless their water supply monthly, keeping nothing but real silverware, pure iron pokers by the fireplace, sleeping with a gun under their pillows- But if it made him feeel safer for _**whatever**_ odd reason he refused to tell her, who was _she_ to question it?

Sam and Jessica were _finally_ happy. Sam and Jessica were both sitting on the loveseat in their house, Sam holding their beautiful, one year-old daughter in his arms. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such pure ecstatic _joy_ and happiness than he did right now, sitting here, with his beautiful wife by his side, and their gorgeous daughter in his strong arms. Sam had one arm around Jessica’s thin waist, a dorky smile on his lips, brushing his lips softly against hers, practically _gleaming_. She smiled against his lips, and he swore he felt himself falling in love with her all over again. Their daughter started crying where the younger Winchester held her with one arm, trying to wriggle out of his grasp on her small body. Sam chuckled softly, taking his other arm out from behind his wife, using both of his arms to straddle their daughter. _Wife.. He'd never get used to be able to call her that, to be able to call **anyone** that_\- He'd always feared h'd never completely escape that life, life of hunting **MONSTERS** and things that go bump in the night because their bastard father was so _obsessed_ and hell bent on revenge for their mother's death.. It's why he'd gotten out as **SOON** as he could.

Sam walked around the room, rocking Katelyn back and forth in his arms, humming softly to her, singing softly to ease her into sleep. _“Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better...Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better… Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her... The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better… And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders… For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder…Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah….Hey Jude, don't let me down, you have found her, now go and get her.. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better_...” As Katelyn was slowly lulled into sleep, Sam slowly lowered Katelyn into her crib, before kissing their daughters’ forehead softly. “Goodnight, sweetie. Daddy will see you in the morning.” Sam murmured softly to their sleeping daughter, before Jessica came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. 

Sam smiled lovingly, as they walked out of the room, slowly and quietly shutting the door after turning on the baby monitor. “I’m gonna go grab a bite to eat, okay?” Sam said, looking to Jess. Jessica nods, before kissing him softly on the lips, smiling against his mouth. Sam kissed her back sweetly and lovingly, his arms around her small, waist, before pulling back. “I love you, _Jessica_ **_Winchester_**.” He murmured softly as he pulled back from the kiss, smiling lovingly at her. Jessica nodded, watching her husband leave and go into the kitchen. She went to go lie down in their bedroom for awhile, slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Some time later she awoke to hearing static on the baby monitor and their daughter crying, patting the spot where her husband was usually sleeping next to her. "Sam, can you-?" Then she realized the spot was empty. She got up out of bed, dressed in a white night gown as she wandered into their nursery. "Sam, is that you-?" Suddenly in the darkness a pair of **_yellow eyes_ **look up at her and she _screamed_. Terrified shrieks escaping her as she was suddenly pinned to the wall by some unnatural force, screaming. **_"SAM!"_ **The younger Winchester felt all the blood drain from his face as he heard his wife's scream, paired with their daughter crying. _**No**. No no no no no.. **Please** , no_. He dropped everything he was doing and ran up the stairs, heartbeat **POUNDING** in his ears, _praying_ to whatever was listening that he wasn't too late. That he was **WRONG** , and it wasn't _that_. But when had life ever shown a Winchester _**mercy**_? As he burst into the nursery he felt blood dripping off the ceiling. He looked up. _**NO!** _The ceiling burst into flames and he fell backwards onto the floor, shielding his eyes, their daughter _shrieking_ loudly as flames engulfed the ceiling. _" **JESSICA**!"_

_That night had been their daughters six month birthday._

Sam suddenly shot upwards in his bed in the bunker with a scream, a worried Dean standing by, the archangel lightly pulling the older Winchester against his chest, shushing him. He **SOBBED** into Gabriel’s’ chest, shaking hard. It wasn't _often_ the younger Winchester found himself having nightmares about his first love after all these years, but when he **did**.. Yellow eyes had been right about _one_ thing back then.. Sam _**had**_ been looking at engagement rings. He'd wanted to _marry_ her, have a real family, settle down- Out of this life. He _**loved**_ Gabriel with every fiber of his being.. But Jess was something he'd _never_ completely be over. Not **really**. “Hey, hey.. I’m right _here_ , kiddo.” Gabriel The archangel murmured, quietly humming a soothing tune in Enochian in the hunter's ear.

_“It was just a dream.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural aesthetics and edits also posted to my SPN edits blog the-boy-king-aesthetics on Tumblr


End file.
